


Dinner Drabbling

by Alisanne, stupid_drawings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings





	Dinner Drabbling

_**Dinner Drabbling**_  
So there was a lot of random drabbling going on at Terminus and while I didn't really participate in the official drabbling all that much, one night at dinner, [](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/)**stupid_drawings** bartered art for a drabble and you know what an art whore I am... Anyway, I don't remember the EXACT drabble since I gave it to her, but I tried to recreate it as best as I remember, and am now posting it along with the drawble she made me. *g*  


Pairing: Snarry  
Prompt: Bench

“I thought there would at least be foreplay.”

Severus smirked, eying Harry’s arse as he moved rhythmically back and forth. “This _is_ foreplay,” he murmured, “Very stimulating.”

“But why do I have to actually _clean_ the bench?” Harry whinged. “It’s not dirty. Why can’t we just cut to the sex and forget the manual cleaning?”

“That was the agreement. You missed a spot by the way.”

Harry sighed and reached forward to scrub harder. “Why do your fantasies always involve me cleaning?”

He jumped as Severus moved in behind him.

“Enough,” Severus purred. “Now it’s time to mess it up.”

~  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/?action=view&current=HP1004.jpg)


End file.
